"Ghostly Autumn Grey Eyes"
by I-dont-know
Summary: Johnny takes a walk through strange woods not even noticeing the name. But When he goes home, someone else comes too.Please R/R. I like how it turned out alot.


Disclaimer:I do not own anything, but the three ghosts.  
Note:Nny may not be very Nnyish. Please tell me if you think otherwise.  
--------------------------------------------------  
A tall figure strided down the street early in the morning,  
He wasnt going anywere. He walked in big circles around the neighborhood at the outskirts of the town he lived in- enjoying the scernery.  
He suddenly saw the wide, autumn colored forest at the edge of the never ending circling path he walked.  
He stepped off his road and slowly stepped on the leaves covering a small dirt path going through the haunted woods.  
People called these woods "Strange Stalkers".  
He listened to the soft crunch his steel tipped boots made as they crushed the dry autumn leaves. CRUNCH.He stopped.  
CRUNCH CRUNCH.  
The other footsteps in the leaves stopped behind him.  
He raised his foot and grabbed a small pocket knife from his boot and turned around threatinly.  
A small girl stood there.  
She only went half way up to the knees of the tall man.  
She had steel grey eyes. They had no emmotion once so ever.  
If you stared into her eyes you would feel only emtiness.  
She had blood red hair that went down to her ankles.  
Her mouth was nor a frown or smile.Her skin was white as death.There was no color in her cheeks.her lips were white like frost.  
She wore a Black cloak with long sleeves that covered her hands.The hood was pulled down so her head was visible.  
The cloak ended at her ankles- black pointed boots covered her feet.You could see non of this girls body except her head.  
Nny shivered. The girl stared straight into his eyes.  
Nny looked down- the girls feet were not on the ground.  
He looked back up.  
He couldnt take his eyes off hers-nor would she.  
Nny didnnt like the girl- He wanted to run.  
But he could not move. He dropped the knife.  
The girl looked at the knife.  
And Nny ran.  
He ran out of the woods.  
He ran down his street.  
He ran home.  
When he got home he slamed the door.  
That girl...  
He kept seeing the cold grey eyes in his mind-no emmotion- no life-no  
Nny stared at two steel grey eyes peering at him through the darkened corner next to him.  
Another girl floated out.  
She also only went half way up to his knees.  
Her eyesa were steel grey but had emmotion.  
Her eyes looked so sad. Like they were about to cry,yet there were no tears.  
If you stared into her eyes you would feel only sadness.  
She had Dark midnight blue hair that went down to her ankles.  
Her mouth was nor a smile or a frown.Her skin was white as death.There was no color in her cheeks.Her lips were white like frost.  
She wore a Black cloak with long sleeves that covered her hands.The hood was pulled down so her head was visible.  
The cloak ended at her ankles- black pointed boots covered her feet.You could see non of this girls body except her head.  
This girl looked almost exactly the same.  
She stared at him.  
He would not fall for the same trick.  
He threw a knife at her.  
He smirked as the knife collided with her head.  
The knife hit the wall behind her.  
The knife had gone through her.  
She stared at him- those sad eyes had no sign of pain.  
Johnny didnt know how to react.  
Fear struck him- and he ran.  
He ran outside.   
To the alley.  
He hid behind the dumster.  
He sat down and panted.  
Why were they following him?!  
Why was this happening?!  
Then, Johnnys heart stoped as a pair of steel grey eyes stared at him.  
He jumped up.  
He knocked into the dumster and a knife fell from his back pack.  
Another girl stared at him.  
She also only went half way up to his knees.  
Her eyes were steel grey but had emmotion too.  
Her eyes looked happy. Sparks of joy flickered in her eyes, yet if looked into them you couldnt see happiness in this girl.  
She had Dark purple hair that went down to her ankles.  
Her mouth was nor a smile or a frown.Her skin was white as death.There was no color in her cheeks.Her lips were white like frost.  
She wore a Black cloak with long sleeves that covered her hands.The hood was pulled down so her head was visible.  
The cloak ended at her ankles- black pointed boots covered her feet.You could see non of this girls body except her head.  
This girl looked almost exactly the same too.  
He didnt try the knife trick.  
He didnt even glance at her again.  
He ran.  
He ran far.  
He wanted to be leaft alone.  
He wanted them to leave him alone.  
Before he could realize- he was back in the forest.  
He stared at autumn leaves at his feet.  
A cold october wind blew.  
Then six grey eyes stared at him.  
All three girls appeared out of thin air.  
The purple haired one-the blue haired one- the one with red hair. They all stared at him.  
Then, Skeleton hands reached out of their sleeves.  
In each hand held the knifes from his encounters with them.  
they dropped the knifes at his feet.  
Then they looked at him.  
He stared.  
And with out realizing he wasnt afraid of them he shakily said: "thankyou."  
They bowed their heads.  
And drew hoods over their heads.  
They looked up at him.  
The only feature he could see from the darkness of the hoods was their grey eyes.  
Then, The strange october wind blew again, and before they disapeared, a soft wisperey voice muttered,:  
"Ghostly Autumn Grey Eyes." 


End file.
